Ezra to the Rescue
by EzriaFreak
Summary: This takes place after the Ezria breakup in 324. Aria becomes depressed and wont eat, talk, or go to school. This is my first fan fiction, and is much better than the summary. One shot.


"What has happened to this family?" Ella Montgomery grumbled at her husband, Byron. "I mean, just a few years ago we were a happy Christmas card in Iceland. How, we've gone from married to divorce. And Mike is too depressed to go to school. Aria only went to school to date her teacher, and now that they broke up, she won't go to school either. Quite frankly, I was happier when Ezra was still in her life."

"Not me," Byron argued, pointing at Aria's room. "That man never deserved our daughter. I'm thrilled he's out of her life."

"But Byron," Ella began, "Aria doesn't leave her room anymore. She doesn't talk, she doesn't eat, and she doesn't go to school. At least with Ezra, Aria wasn't depressed."

Byron grunted and pressed his hand to his head, deep in thought. Honestly, Byron was thrilled that Ezra was gone. But Ella did have a point.

"She needs a tutor," Ella remarked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Byron asked.

"Aria needs a tutor. If she doesn't get one, she may begin to fail school. And she really needs to pass senior year."

Byron nodded. "Who do you suggest?" he asked.

Ella stayed silent for a moment. "Ezra," she answered in a whisper, "Ezra can teach Aria English."

"What?" Byron shrieked. "No, not Ezra. I've gone out of my way to get him out of my baby's life, and you want to put him back in it?"

"No, Byron," Ella explained. "I don't want them together again. But if Aria sees Ezra, if she can hear his voice again, it may cure her."

"Absolutely not," Byron stated, his voice had risen. "I will not let Ezra Fitz tutor my daughter."

Ella closed her eyes. She was drawn in the middle of her daughter and husband. Yes, she hated Ezra for what he did to Aria, but she was sure that he could cure her.

Finally, she made her decision. "I don't care what you think," Ella replied as she reached for her cell phone. "I'm calling Ezra."

Byron's face turned fire red and puffs of smoke escaped from his nostrils. He stormed out of the house without another word.

**. . .**

Aria Montgomery sat on her bed silently listening to her parents' conversation. Although her face was expressionless, Aria felt overjoyed.

_Ezra, _she thought. Her heart skipped a beat. Would he really come to see her? The day that they broke up, just a week ago, he had told her that he loved her. Did he still feel the same way?

Even though their break up had been for the best, it killed Aria. She loved Ezra more than anything in the world. She constantly thought about his soft lips, and longed to kiss him. She couldn't go to school because she knew that seeing his face would make her regret leaving him.

**. . .**

Ezra arrived at the Montgomery's house within minutes. He rushed up the stairs to Aria's room. But as soon as he opened the door and saw the love of his life, Ezra regretted coming.

Aria looked like a Radely patient. Her hair was unbrushed and she wore grey pajamas.

"Aria," Ezra called from the door frame.

Aria didn't answer. Instead, she looked up at Ezra, then buried her face into her pillows.

"Aria," Ezra repeated. He looked down at Aria and wondered if he had caused her to act so different. Ezra walked towards the love of his life and sat at the corner of her bed. "I'm here to tutor you," he explained.

Aria looked up from her pillows and stared into Ezra's eyes. She smiled as his voice comforted him. Then she nodded.

"In class, we are learning about Hemmingway," Ezra explained.

The more he talked, the stronger Aria got. Still, she said nothing. Ezra looked strong, but inside he was dead. He was having an ambiguous loss.

After ten minutes, Aria spoke.

"Ezra –Mr. Fitz–I need to change," she whispered.

"Go ahead," Ezra laughed. Hearing Aria's voice healed his broken heart.

Aria pointed at the door, signaling Ezra to leave.

"Oh, come on, Aria," Ezra whined, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Aria smiled at the thought and got out of bed. Her legs were shaky. She closed her door and walked to her closet. Ezra watched her every move.

First, Aria removed her grey pajama shorts, revealing a pair of pink underwear that Ezra remembered. She but on a pair of jeans and then proceeded to remove her shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Aria asked.

Ezra smiled a smile more radiant than the sun. Then he nodded.

Aria took off her shirt and stood in her room wearing only jeans.

"Oh man," Ezra called out smiling.

Aria blushed and pulled out a bra. She put it on. Next, she put on a tee-shirt.

After walking back to the bed, she looked at Ezra. "I'm ready to learn."

"Great," he said and proceeded to continue his lecture.

Just like Ella had guessed, Aria was cured.


End file.
